Alex's New Beau has Got to Go
by news for parrots
Summary: OA. Getting back together isn’t going as smoothly as either of them expected, especially since Alex is conflicted about Love and her Career. Don’t worry, I’m all about the happy endings. Things are just getting worse now though...Roger's found them!
1. Chapter 1

Angst/romance/adventure

Title: Alex's new beau (has got to go)

Summary: OA. Getting back together isn't going as smoothly as either of them expected. But don't worry, I'm all about the happy endings. Continuation of Olivia Needs an Elevator, but that's not integral to this plot.

Rating: R, for the language, and eventually some disturbing scenes.

a/n: I was not happy to hear about Alex getting engaged to that guy, so I'm doing something about it. Doesn't hurt that he was in an old episode of svu either ;P I started this story a whole long time ago, and ran into a rather large plotbump, but I think I've ironed everything out now. I'm reposting all the chapters for the sake of coherence, but it's still the same story.

a/n: OA, OC-friendship. I'm having serious fun with this whole 'Alex is back' thing now. I haven't seen all that much of Conviction, but I heard that Alex is engaged, to a Robert (which is silly, he doesn't look like Bobby Flay). So I did a little looking at this Jack Gwaltney character and found that low and behold, the actor had been on SVU before. (Of course he had :P ) So my imagination got an idea…

Disclaimer: checking…nope, none of these people are mine. And I very much doubt they'd do this on the show.

a/n: yeah, I screwed with the timeline a bit, such is my power! Mwah ha haha…ahem.

Right, Fight!

* * *

Part 1

Liv sighed and pushed her forehead against the glass, hard, trying to drown out Alex's voice, but snippets still filtered through, "…this place is always a mess…you're never here…I am throwing this out _for_ you…"

They were fighting, _again_. Nothing was going right anymore. She could hear Alex huffing, moving around the bedroom behind her as she put Liv's stuff away, _again_. The brunette just stood, trying to figure out where they'd gone wrong…Maybe they'd gotten back together too quickly, maybe Alex shouldn't have moved in right away, maybe they just needed to talk more, maybe maybe maybe…. she shook her head. Everything was going wrong, ever since…ever since Alex had taken that job as bureau chief.

"You're not still going on about _that_ are you?" Alex snirked, and Olivia clamped her hand over her mouth. Alex didn't let up, she came out swinging: "Guess we're all lucky that doesn't happen when you're interrogating a suspect. Sometimes I wonder what you actually manage _not_ to say out loud."

Olivia just bit her tongue and glared. _I hate this_.

How had they gotten started this time? Oh yeah, the memorial for ADA Borgia. She turned and pressed her forehead back into the glass and took them back to the beginning of the argument, cutting off Alex's latest rant,

"Shut up about that," the brunette said, and cringed, knowing the look that would cross Alex's face, "I don't care, I still want to go to the memorial with you."

Alex heaved a sigh, but her voice still held an edge, "You know that we can't go together."

"Then I'm not going."

"Stop being so childish," Alex sniped. Olivia whirled around at that comment.

"I am not the one who won't admit that she's gay!"

"Don't start that again," Alex said, the edge in her voice growing harsher.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Liv asked, exasperated. "You're not in some backwater town anymore; you're in New York City!"

"No one will vote for a gay DA."

"Oh, so we're back to your career again."

"Olivia, you've always known that was my goal! And if it means I have to stay in the closet for a little while longer, then so be it."

"And if it means I have to too, that's just the price we have to pay...Can't believe I got stuck with a closet case," she grumbled to herself. Unfortunately Alex had exceptional hearing. Something inside the blonde snapped,

"If that's the attitude you're going to have about this, then maybe we should rethink this whole thing," Alex shot at her. Olivia's eyes bugged and her anger fled,

"I can't believe you're saying that! We- we can make this work," Olivia said, her voice rising, panic on the edges.

"Because it's working so well now? Olivia, we practically can't go one evening without fighting anymore!" Alex yelled. Olivia felt like she'd been physically hit. She tried to reason with Alex,

"But Alex, I love you," she said, and knew it was the wrong time to admit it for the first time. Alex looked tormented for a brief moment, and then her face closed up and she turned away,

"You don't mean that," she said, her voice small.

"Yes, I do," Liv said softly, touching a tentative hand to Alex's shoulder. At the contact Alex stiffened. She shrugged away from Olivia's hand,

"No, you don't. And no one else can know about us either," Alex said with regret, still staring at the floor.

"But Alex…" Olivia started, but stopped when Alex sprang back into the aggressor,

"No, Olivia, I've worked too long and too hard for this. I've come back from the dead and gone right back to work protecting these people! For god's sake, who wouldn't vote for me?"

"So that's it then? Your career over me?"

"I can't believe you're making me choose!" Alex exclaimed.

"It shouldn't be a choice!" Olivia screamed. She was overcome, she needed to break something. She grabbed her green coffee mug and whipped it at the bedroom wall, it smashed to bits.

Alex just stared, stunned at the violence. Olivia was immediately ashamed at her loss of control. She stepped toward Alex to apologize, and the blonde backed away from her,

"Screw this! And screw you! I don't have to take it," Alex said, and turned to leave. Olivia grabbed her wrist.

"Alex, wait!" she said, "I'm sorry."

"Let. Me. Go," Alex said, her voice full of ice. Olivia, momentarily afraid, dropped her arm, and Alex slipped out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Liv demanded, following her to the door. Alex pulled on her coat and fixed her with a courtroom glare,

"I'm leaving," she said coldly as she fished through in her pocket. She held out her house key to Olivia. Liv's mouth gaped but no sound came out, and Alex dropped her key into Liv's hands. Olivia stared at her, willing Alex with her eyes to stay, to change her mind, to just stop and think it over. But Alex's eyes were hard, "I don't want it back," she said, and with that she picked up her briefcase and walked out the door.

And Liv was left alone.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanks for reading!

Part 2

* * *

Liv slid down the wall, still staring at the key ring. The small, handmade bumblebee bead figure that Sophie had made for Alex smiled up at her, and the tears slipped from her eyes.

She tried to smile as she thought of happy little Sophie, who had given Alex the key chain as a thank you present for putting her dad in jail. She tried to distract herself remembering how happy the little girl had been every time she saw Alex. How the little girl had made Alex smile a new smile that Olivia had never seen before, a special one that made her eyes sparkle. _I wonder if Alex wants her own kids?_

Olivia shook her head angrily, and tears flew away. She looked around her apartment, at their life, and just cried harder.

Later, distantly, she heard her house phone ring. Swiping at her tears she went for it, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Elliot was on the call display,

"Benson," she said. Her voice sounded alien to her. There was a pause on the on the line,

"Liv?" he asked. She couldn't answer. "What's happened?" he tried again.

"She…left…"

"I'll be right there," he said, and hung up.

Elliot knocked on the door 15 minutes later. He waited, and then let himself in slowly with his key. He called her name, and followed the sounds coming from the bedroom. He found her, with dried tear tracts, trying to shove a large dresser across the floor. He stepped cautiously over the pile of mug shards lying on spent paper towels, soaked in coffee. "Liv," he said. Her head shot up in surprise, but soon the sadness filtered through. Her lip quivered and he pulled her into a hug.

She didn't cry any more, and she never cried in front of him, but she did shake in his arms. He sat them down on the bed. He comforted her but didn't pry, she would tell him in her time.

* * *

Alex desperately wanted to be alone. The cab pulled up in front of her building, and she flew out of her cab, and almost straight into the side of a speeding black Escalade. She jumped back against the cab. The Escalade turned a corner and disappeared.

"You okay, lady?" the cabbie called out to her. Alex just caught her breath and marched away. "Alright then," he said, and drove off.

Alex stormed into her apartment, the one she never lived in but kept for appearance's sake. The place had never felt like home, and its hollow heart welcomed her now.

* * *

A week later Alex was no better off. She felt herself growing hard and cold already, like how she'd been while she was 'away'. Olivia had saved her from that; Olivia had brought her back to life. She needed her Olivia.

_Same time, at O'Malley's_

"Here's to us!" Casey called, and they all rose their glasses in celebration of a case well closed. Olivia looked around the table and smiled at her family. Everyone was there…everyone but her Alex. She shook her head; she had to stop calling Alex _hers_. Alex had made it abundantly clear that she wanted nothing to do with her. A week of cold shoulders, unreturned phone calls and bitch assignments was coming through loud and clear: _leave me alone. _

Olivia drifted into memories, wondering how it had all gone so wrong. Alex had come back from witness protection and they'd gotten right back together, it was almost as if she'd never left. Neither of them could stop smiling for weeks.

But they'd both grown, and trying to pretend they hadn't was straining. Alex was still horribly jumpy and trying to pretend she wasn't scared all the time, and Liv had just gotten used to being alone, waiting for Alex to come home.

The adjustment was rough on them, and not nearly as perfect as either had imagined. The fighting had begun, and it was far worse than before she'd been 'away'. Liv shook her head, frustrated with it all, and started at the feel of Elliot's hand on her back. She looked at him and his eyes asked her if she was okay. She nodded and he moved away, but she knew he was still keeping an eye on her. Sometimes having a big brother could be comforting.

Later on, after Olivia had tripped her way to the bathroom, Casey answered Liv's cell phone,

"Hello, Olivia's phone!" she yelled happily over the din. Silence. "Hello? …Okay, goodbye!" Casey said equally happily and hung up. Liv reappeared before her and Casey handed her phone back.

"Who was it?"

"Dunno," Casey shrugged cheerfully.

"Oh well, if it was important they'll call back."

Alex sat at home and cried. The phone fell from her hand.

* * *

_An hour later._

Alex grunted and threw the blanket to the floor. She'd had enough sulking. She sat herself up straight and corrected herself: Alexandra Cabot does not sulk. _You will not waste another minute regretting what's already done…and gone…_

Alex marched to the bathroom, surprised that it was already 10pm. An idea formed in her head: if Olivia could move on, then she could too. She would find someone to fill her nights. Someone who could take her out on dates, and actually call them dates. Someone she could hold hands with in public and not be ashamed. Someone socially acceptable. In short: some _man_.

Alex went to her closet to find the sluttiest thing she owned.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

Alex was throwing her clothes to the floor one by one in disgust. _Where is that shirt? _That low-cut brown one she'd worn when she'd been on the prowl…the one she hadn't needed since…. she shook her thoughts out of her head. She'd already found her short denim skirt quickly; Olivia had always liked that one. _Damnit! Stop thinking about her!_ Her angry thoughts just kept rolling._ Where is that fucking shirt? Great, what's that noise?!_ _Oh._ She stalked angrily over to the phone, still wearing only the short skirt, the floor length windows be damned.

"Cabot," she stated, but might as well have yelled _'What the fuck do you want?'_ into the receiver, so Serena Southerlyn sounded appropriately careful in her response,

"Uh, hey Alex. I was just calling to see how you were doing…"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Alex answered quickly, leaving both women in a little disbelief. It was then Alex realized she had an audience in the next building. He'd walked into his kitchen, opened the fridge, and seen her and forgotten his original mission entirely. The blonde turned to face him fully; she could feel his eyes burning into her. Serena was talking again,

"What was that, Reenie?" Alex asked, a little distracted.

Serena, emboldened by the nickname, continued, "Ivy and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to come out this evening, with us." Alex only half heard the invitation; she was tracing her hand up her belly, towards her breast. The man hung on her every move. She found she liked him watching, liked the power she had over him…

"Ivy…is she the one you met at the gym?" Alex asked absently, Kitchen Man was going to fog up his window soon. Alex sucked her finger.

"No Alex, she's in major cases, I met her at work. You know that."

"Right, sorry," Alex said, tracing a wet finger around her nipple.

Serena could tell she didn't have Alex's full attention, so she went for the direct route, "Alex, would you like to go out?"

"Yes," Alex said decisively, "I'll meet you at Club 125."

"We weren't going there-," at Alex's impatient huff Serena capitulated, "I'm sure Ivy will be fine with that."

"Great, see you in 30," Alex said and hung up. She gave Kitchen Man one last whirl before walking away.

* * *

45 minutes later Ivy was getting impatient, and cold. And Serena was getting an earful about it.

"Why are we waiting for this girl? This isn't where I wanted to go, and this isn't what I wanted to do tonight, Reenie." The tall redhead would just keep going if Serena didn't stop her, and they both knew it. Ivy only knew Alex 's office personae, and she wasn't terribly impressed. She didn't think very much of Alex hijacking her evening either.

Serena was about to explain the situation when Alex strutted up to them. Reenie almost didn't recognize her friend, as Alex had done herself up so heavily. She was only wearing the short skirt, a low-cut brown sequined halter (accentuated by the cold) and some knee-high hooker boots. Serena and Ivy couldn't help staring at her, along with most of the crowd outside the club.

"Well, are we going to stand here all night?" Alex asked, before spinning and walking right inside, the bouncer letting her skip the line entirely.

"I guess not," Serena said, giving her girlfriend an apologetic look.

They'd lost her in the crowd, but the couple found Alex at the bar, already on her third shot, judging by the empty glasses.

"Here, have some," she said, shoving her fourth into Serena's hand.

"I'd rather not-"

"Then give it here," Ivy said, grabbing it out of her hand. Ivy and Alex shared another two rounds of shots, while Serena just watched the vodka disappear.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Ivy asked, watching as Alex stalked away towards the dance floor.

"Vy, you remember Olivia Benson, right?" Serena asked, taking her lover's hand. Ivy's eyes immediately darkened.

"Oh yeah, her I remember," Ivy smiled to herself. "Rumour is she just broke up with somebody. Wouldn't mind comforting her…"

"Hey, stick with me here," the blonde teased. Ivy's blue eyes focused back on Serena, who made a pointed nod at Alex. Understanding blossomed on Ivy's face,

"No. Benson and _her_?"

"Yes."

"Noo."

"Yes," Serena said, laughing at Ivy's disbelief. The redhead craned her head to get a better look at Alex, who was already grinding against some guy.

"Really?" she asked one more time. Serena nodded. Ivy became much more sympathetic, "Oh, we've gotta keep a close eye on this girl, she could do something drastic."

"_She already is,"_ Serena thought to herself as she watched Alex dance.

* * *

"Oh, I love this song," Serena raised her head to say into Ivy's ear, who smiled. Ivy wrapped her arms tighter around her shorter girlfriend and continued to sway to the music. Serena felt herself relaxing and actually enjoying herself. Watching Alex's constantly changing dance partners had a hypnotic quality and Serena was confident now that the girl only wanted to drink and dance. Serena closed her eyes and moved with her Ivy.

The song ended and Ivy's voice cut in,

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"What?" Serena's head shot up.

"I can't see her, where'd she go?" They both spun around, trying vainly to see her.

"Uh, bathroom?"

They found Alex in the hallway with some anonymous guy. The pair was making out but she was so drunk she wasn't really holding up her end of the deal.

"Oh, here we go," Ivy muttered, stretching her knuckles.

"Hey!" Serena yelled, marching towards him, "Get off her!"

He ignored her. So she punched him.

"Do you mind, lady?" he yelled at her, shoving her away. Ivy stepped in,

"Yeah, we do mind. Get off my friend," Ivy said, getting in his face. The tall redhead had a couple of inches on him, but he knew what he wanted.

"She's my friend now, aren't you baby," the slime ball said to Alex, who gave a weak nod. Alex's eyes were barely open and he was holding her up. He put his hand on her and moved in to kiss her again,

"That's it," Ivy said, and ripped him away from Alex. She spun him around and bashed him face first into the opposite wall, pinning his bent arm against his back. Ivy winked at a wide-eyed Serena, who now had Alex draped over her shoulder.

"Alright Buddy, this is what's going to happen," Ivy said into his ear. "My friends and I are going to walk out of here, and your-sorry-ass-self is going to stay right here until you count to 100," she said, making him grunt with an extra arm push, "You got that?"

"I got that!" he said. Serena got a head start walking Alex out of the bar.

"Good. Now let me hear you start counting," Ivy demanded.

"You gonna let go?" the wimp asked.

"When you start counting, Princess."

"1…2…3…" he counted, continuing after Ivy let go. He kept counting as Ivy walked after Serena. He tried to go after them, but the crowd that had gathered kept him in place.

The bouncer waved off the tow truck with the black Escalade and then hailed the girls a cab.

A few blocks later, Alex wasn't looking so good.

"Alex honey, look at me," Serena said.

"Uuhnn, I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled.

"Hold on girl, we're almost home."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry," Alex cried into Serena's shoulder. Serena and Ivy shared a sympathetic glance.

* * *

"Wow," Ivy said as she and Serena fell onto Alex's couch, "she is the most apologetic drunk I have ever seen."

"I'm just glad she stopped crying."

"Think she'll sleep through the night?"

"I hope so. Well, we should get going. I'll call her," Serena checked her watch, "ew, in a few hours."

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

* * *

Two months had passed since the break-up, and Elliot was still worried about Olivia. Outwardly she seemed fine, there'd really only been a few stumbles before she'd regained her stride. But he'd seen her apartment, and there'd been no change. Alex's pictures remained on the walls, and Alex's possessions remained where she'd left them. Olivia was just living around them. That shattered green mug sat on the table, glued back together but missing one large piece out of its side, a constant reminder of what she'd lost. He knew it was tearing her up worse this time than the last because this time Alex had left under her own volition. There was no drug cartel threatening her life, no government agency trying to secret her away. There was just Alex, frustrated and scared of her, walking away. Alex had chosen to be apart from her, and showed no remorse.

Olivia sat next to him on the courthouse bench, waiting for Casey to return with her warrant. She tried to brace herself for the possibility of seeing Alex. They'd passed quite a few times in these halls, with Alex doing an excellent job of appearing unaffected.

Soon after the breakup Liv had stopped watching Alex prosecute cases, it was just too hard. She'd seen her recently with several very young lawyers. Her charges, she supposed. The thought '_I hope she's making friends'_ ran through her mind, and she realized it was true. Yes, Alex had hurt her, but she could never hate her.

The elevator opened to her left, and the devil in question marched right past her, with no outward sign of recognition. Liv's eyes followed Alex until she disappeared. Olivia sighed; _I think I'll always love her._

Later on, Casey walked into the bathroom, interrupting what looked like Alex applying makeup to her neck.

"Hey," Casey said, more to announce her presence than in greeting. Alex quickly snapped to attention and swung her hair, blocking out her neck. She nodded to Casey.

The air hung awkwardly.

"So…did you have a good weekend?" Casey asked.

"Yes, thank you," Alex said eventually. Casey watched her closely, she was acting oddly, to put it lightly. Suddenly a panicked look crossed Alex's face, "I'm sorry, I have to go," came out in a rush as she tried to brush past the redhead, but Casey stopped her with a hand around her wrist. Casey was surprised when the blonde didn't fight the restraint and just stopped dead.

"You sure you're okay?" Casey asked. She'd just grabbed Alex by reflex, and now she felt her concern rocketing. Alex turned to face her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said, collecting her arm back, "and if you would excuse me, I'm late," she said with a final glare, and then Alex walked out.

Casey just stood in her dust for a minute, before a gaggle of lawyers burst in.

"Case! Long time no see," Serena smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Casey blurted. "I mean hi."

"Came to pick up some friends after work," Serena introduced her to Ivy and Celeste, from white collar, "We're just going for coffee, you should come too," she said. Casey nodded that she would, but she was still distracted by Alex's behaviour.

"Do you guys know Alex Cabot?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. I thought we were becoming friends, but she's stopped returning my calls," Ivy said.

"Hey, my calls too," Celeste added as they left the building, "And she cancelled our standing lunch date. I don't know what's going on with her."

They all piled into a cab, and Casey watched Alex climb into an enormous black ESCALADE.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Alex stared hard into the mirror. It wasn't her mirror, and it wasn't her bathroom. The heavy snoring in the other room ruined the peaceful calm of the night. She watched her unhappy face and was dismayed to see how ragged she'd become.

She looked down at the small, worn picture in her hand. Two happy faces smiled back up, hers and Liv's. The tears built as she remembered how much fun they'd had together, all the things they'd done that were just …good. Just being together was happiness.

And she'd thrown it all away. All so she could get a life and career she wasn't even sure she wanted anymore... She really wasn't sure about much these days. Gone were the days of the cool and confident Alex Cabot. She sighed quietly to herself. This plan of doing the 'right' thing wasn't working out too well at all. It had all sounded like a good idea in the beginning: since she'd done everything wrong with Liv, doing the opposite this time would surely have a better result. But it was becoming clear that she was only kidding herself, and pretending with this man was getting too hard. Things were getting out of control…

The snoring in the other room stuttered, and then stopped. Alex sighed and went back to bed, to be there when he opened his eyes.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

* * *

Elliot eyed his partner across the table from him. Despite her good performance, the four months since the break-up had been hard for her, and Elliot found himself silently cursing Alex. He shook his head as he flipped through the paper while Liv munched on her lunch in the diner. _Speak of the devil_, he thought. There was a large picture of Alex in the paper, with –fuck…

"So, how are the kids?" Liv asked amicably as she chewed the last of her burger. Elliot's head shot up from the paper and his thoughts stuttered for an answer,

"Uh, pretty good…Kathleen's excited about her summer job. She starts next week at the hospital."

"That's great! Same one as Kathy?" she asked him, and he tried to act normal. Elliot nodded and started telling her something about when Kathy was trying to get Kathleen the interview. Olivia could see he wasn't really interested in his words,

"Want to get out of here?" she asked. Elliot shrugged and didn't offer an opinion. Liv wondered at his silence as they left, and she poked at the restaurant's newspaper he'd quietly tucked under his arm.

"Are you in the habit of stealing now, _Detective_ Stabler?" she teased, and if she didn't know better, she'd say he blushed a little.

The next thing she knew, he was holding the passenger car door open for her. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, but still got in the car. He didn't respond, he just dropped the newspaper on her lap and closed the door. When he didn't immediately walk around the car and instead just stood on the sidewalk, obviously waiting for something, she got really curious. And looking down at the paper in her lap she understood why.

It was the gossip section, and there was a very large picture in the centre, of Alex. Alex and a man. Alex and a man who was obviously very possessive of her. The way his arm was wrapped around her and she was leaning into him…Liv gulped for air. It had only been three months! She'd always believed they would end up back together. They'd always gotten back together before; it was only a matter of time! Liv gaped at the picture before finally risking the caption: _'Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot out for a night on the town with her new man. The pair looked very much in love and couldn't keep their hands-'_ Liv threw the paper to the floor. Her fists clenched and it was only at the last moment she remembered this wasn't a squad car, but Elliot's. So instead of punching the hell out of the dashboard and her knuckles, she just slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes, trying to hold it all in.

Elliot chose then to return to the car. His voice held a sympathetic tone when he spoke,

"Hey," he said, "want to get a drink?" She barely shook her head; "I'll just take you home then?" She didn't answer, but he took it correctly to mean yes and he pulled away from the curb.

She still hadn't said anything when they got to her place,

"Liv, I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you," he said, and a single tear slipped through her closed lids. Elliot, surprised at the tear, lost his words and they fell into silence. They sat in the silence until Liv heaved a breath and tried to get out of the car. Of course, the newspaper got caught in her feet. Cursing, she ripped it out from under her and got out of the car.

"Call me if you need anything," Elliot said as she slammed the door in his face. He sighed, and waited outside until her lights came on before driving home.

Olivia paced the length of her apartment; for once it wasn't because of a case. The newspaper mocked her from where she'd thrown it to the floor. She didn't even know why she'd brought it with her. Why she hadn't torn it to pieces yet? This time she picked it up as she passed. Alex's smiling face laughed at her. Liv fell onto the couch as she read the caption once more: 'Newly installed Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot out for a night on the town with her new man. The two looked very much in love and couldn't keep their hands off each other. The pair were out celebrating their engagement.' Wait, what? Liv gaped in disbelief. _Engagement? _What the fuck? She read it again to punish herself. Sure enough, there was a large stone gleaming from Alex's ring finger. How had she missed that before? Throwing the paper down in disgust she went for her bottle of scotch.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

* * *

Casey came by the station the next afternoon,

"Where's Olivia? I need to talk to her," she said. Elliot opened his mouth to answer her, but there was a yell and a thud from the small workout room upstairs. Casey recognized Olivia's voice and raised her eyebrow at him.

"You might want to wait," was all he said.

Later that night there was a knock on her door. Olivia opened it, surprised to see not Elliot, but Casey. Liv's cheeks weren't wet, but Casey could see the red remnants of tears.

"Uh, one of your neighbours let me in," Casey said, uncertainty lacing her voice. "Is it okay that I've stopped by?" Liv nodded and opened the door wider. She was grateful for the company to distract her from her overthinking mind.

Casey joined her on the couch, and placed a takeout box on the table in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Liv asked quietly.

"Yes, and they are extra hot, I made sure," Casey smiled, moving the box of chicken wings closer to Liv. "Want some? I got potato salad too."

"You're too good to me," Olivia said, sniffing. Casey shrugged, rocking a little to poke Olivia in the side with her elbow,

"Hey, it's what friends do. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry."

Later on Liv was smiling, teasing Casey about how red she'd turned,

"It's not my fault!" Casey whined petulantly, taking another swig of her beer. Liv just laughed and bit into another chicken wing.

* * *

The next morning Liv found Casey still draped over the couch, still tucked into her blanket. Casey had declared she'd had too much to drink and was quite comfortable where she was, thank you very much, and had promptly gone right to sleep. And truthfully Liv was thankful to have another person around again, even if only for a distraction. She smiled at the slight snores escaping Casey's mouth.

Liv turned on the coffee machine and returned to the living room to watch a little news. Casey woke slowly and saw her sitting there,

"Hey," she said sleepily, "what time is it?"

"9.30."

"Shit!" Casey sat up in a rush.

"Case, relax. It's your day off too."

"Oh. Oh, good," she said, and fell back into the couch. The coffee finished perking and gave out a ping. "Is that coffee?" Casey asked hopefully, opening one eye. Liv smiled and went to get them both mugs.

Casey rubbed her eyes and sat up, putting her bare feet on the floor. One of them found hardwood, but the other came up paper. Bending over she peeled the offending scrap of newspaper from her foot,

"Oh shit," she whispered as she stared at the picture of Alex and her fiancé, unable to put it down.

She was still holding it when Liv returned with the coffee,

"Where the hell did that come from now?" Liv asked angrily, putting the mugs down before she spilled them. She ripped the page out of Casey's hand and tossed it away. It fluttered frustratingly slowly to the ground.

"I, I stepped on it sitting up," Casey answered, embarrassed at being caught. Liv dropped into the chair and glared at the ceiling. "I'm really sorry…" Casey started.

"Stop," Liv said loudly. "Look, I just don't want another person to tell me how _sorry_ they are for me. Just don't."

Casey nodded and they sat in silence. After a few minutes Liv jumped out of the chair,

"I'm sorry to throw you out, but I need to go for a run. Now," she stated, and disappeared into her bedroom to change. Casey cleaned herself up and left.

* * *

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

* * *

Liv returned from her jog and opened up some windows for circulation. After a quick shower she started to clean up last night's mess. And heading into the kitchen she almost screamed when she saw that damned shred of newspaper was now lying in the middle of her floor, the edges being teased by the wind, silently mocking her. Though the rest of the paper had been systematically decimated, the picture of Alex and her…_guy_ remained perfect and untouched. She slammed her dishes down on the counter and grabbed the image off the floor. Marching to the garbage she was about to mush paper up into a ball, when she actually looked at the man in the photo. A faint bell rang as she stared at him. There was something about his face…Yanking on a blind cord for more light she stared at the man…she knew him, she knew that face, from a long time ago…she racked her brain trying to remember. Something to do with a case about a judge…being killed, down at the pier… The ringing in her mind became incessantly loud. She grabbed her coat and left for the precinct.

Munch looked up as she walked in.

"Ah, what brings you in on your lovely day off?" he asked pleasantly. She skipped the pleasantries,

"Do you remember a case, long time ago, before Alex joined us; I think Cassidy was still here. A judge, killed down on the pier?" she asked. Munch furrowed his brows,

"The phoney charities one…I think that was the last case Cassidy worked with us. Judge…Judge…"

"Varella!" burst from Olivia's mouth, and she disappeared down to the file room.

"Glad to help," Munch said to the empty room.

With remembering the judge's name the details of the case started to flow through her mind. She almost laughed when she found the case file so easily. As she read through the file searching for names a knot started to form in her stomach. Cherry-Glow lipstick, a blue uniform, Gina Silver…Silver…Shit! Her mind screamed as she yanked out Gina Silver's file. Her husband's headshot fell out the bottom onto the floor and stared at her menacingly. Roger Silver. _Him._ Everything came rushing back.

Eight years ago, she'd shot him; she'd almost killed him. Almost, if she'd only aimed a little higher…her mind flicked back to that laundry room, she remembered Silver raising his gun from Gina's head to Elliot's, and she'd shot Silver without a second thought. She thought she'd killed him right there, but he was only unconscious. She remembered being disappointed that the bastard had survived, but at least his wife-abusing ass had gone back to jail, where it belonged. He'd been put in Rikers. She'd kept track of him for the first few years, but he'd just fallen off her radar over time.

_What if he is Alex's fiancé?_ The thought terrified her.

She grabbed the headshot and marched over to the table. She pulled out the newspaper shot out of her pocket and flattened it to the table. Yanking a lamp over she squinted at the two images.

"Watcha looking at?" Munch's voice startled her. She barely flinched though, she was so intent on the images. Munch pushed off the doorway and came over to the table. "Whoa."

"You see it too, right?" she asked anxiously, moving over to let him see up close. He stared for a long time and Olivia started to get antsy. She fidgeted with the pen in her hands. Munch eventually cleared his throat.

"What do you know about this guy Alex is dating?" he asked.

"Nothing! The paper doesn't even say his name! What if he is Roger Silver? Do I go marching in there and tell her? Save her? And what if I'm wrong? I go swooping in there and tell her this shit and it's not him, I'll screw up any chance I ever have of even being her friend again, let alone look like a jealous idiot!" She stopped ranting when her wild arm movements threw her pen away. She jammed her hands in her pockets and stared at Munch for answers.

"Well, then let's go find out who this guy is," he told her. She could have hugged the man.

* * *

"I want to run a search on Silver first," Liv declared back in the bullpen.

"Alright. Was he in Rikers?" Munch asked and Olivia nodded. The search was quick.

"Shit," she said. Munch rolled over to her desk.

"Shit," he agreed. Silver had been released the previous year, and hadn't been heard from since.

"Guess we should find out who her fiancé is then," Munch said after a minute. Another 25 minutes of computer searches and phone calls finally resulted in a name for Alex's fiancé: Robert Carlyle. Salesman. Native of West Virginia, moved to New York last fall.

"That was quick of him, landing a girl already," Liv mused. _'A girl like Alex too…'_

"This is odd," Munch mumbled.

"What is?" she asked, moving over to see his computer screen.

"This guy has no history past two years ago. No rap sheet, parking tickets, or credit history, nothing."

"If he's not Silver, think he's from witness protection?" she asked.

"I don't know, but something fishy is definitely going on here."

"Where's his office?"

"Midtown."

"Wanna take a ride?" she asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry, why do you want to see Mr. Carlyle?" the secretary asked.

"We're investigating one of his clients, we just want some background information," Munch lied his ass off.

"Oh, alright. Would you like to take a seat?"

The pair took the seats furthest away.

"That was quick, John, with the cover," Liv said, impressed.

"With Fin as your partner, you learn how to dance," Munch joked, but then grew serious, "Do you think it's a good idea for you to see this guy? What if he is Silver?" he asked. Liv gave him a cocky grin,

"John, do you remember what I looked like eight years ago?"

"Um, still had the long, dark hair then?" _'Before you were Captain DeepTan,'_ he thought to himself.

"Yup," she gave him a cocky grin and watched his face as he looked at her and realized just how much she'd changed over the years.

"I need to start a photo album," he joked.

"Mr Carlyle will see you now," the secretary announced.

Munch led the way into the office. Robert rose from his desk as they came in,

"How can I help you today, Officers?" he asked, oozing smarm through an expensive double breasted suit. Olivia's mouth gaped like a fish at the sight before her, so Munch spoke up. Liv barely heard him speak, she couldn't believe the sight before her; his face hadn't changed, his thick black hair was slicked back, his dark eyes were powerful and menacing. She was taken right back to that laundry room, he had his wife on the floor, a gun to her head, Elliot was further into the room, closer to Silver, the man was shaking with anger, a crazy look in his eye, he turned the gun on Elliot-Liv forced herself back to the present.

"We're just looking for some information on one of your clients," he said. _'Keep it together, Liv,'_ he thought, barely resisting the urge to elbow her.

"Oh really? You must understand anything I discuss with my clients is private-"

"Yes, yes, we aware of that, Mr. Carlyle," John cut him off. "We simply want to know if you met with Jim last Tuesday."

"Jim? Oh, you must mean Jim Redding?"

"Yes, yes I do," Munch said, pleased.

"Oh. Is that all?" he asked, still full of bluster, but a little unnerved by the way the female detective was staring at him. He rounded his desk to find his agenda. "I met with Jim last Wednesday for lunch, I didn't see him on Tuesday."

"Thank you, Mr. Carlyle. Could we have your card in case we need to contact you again?"

"Um, sure." And he handed Munch one of his cards. They let themselves out of the office. Just as the elevator doors were closing, they heard Carlyle asking his secretary,

"Nancy, did you catch their names?"

The doors shut and Munch smiled,

"No, Nancy did not catch our names," he said.

"You didn't need to get that card," Liv whispered to John, holding up a tissue with a pen in it, Robert Carlyle stencilled down the length. Munch raised an eyebrow, impressed at her stealthy theft. He was also already certain of the answer to his next question, but he asked it anyway,

"So, is he Silver?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Now I just need the science to prove it to Alex."

* * *

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

a/n: I like O'Halloran, and I'm in charge here.

* * *

"O'Halloran, could you do me a favour?" Liv asked the CSU tech.

"Hi Olivia. Sure, what is it?" he smiled brightly at her.

"Could you run these for prints?" she held up the card and pen.

"Okay, what case is this for?" he asked. When Liv bit her lip he winked, "I'll get the results back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, I owe you."

He only nodded and got to work.

* * *

Olivia found herself pacing in her apartment again that night. She should really just call Alex and just ask her directly what was really going on, instead of all this subversive stuff. But what if she blurted something out? _'Oh, and by the way, I think your fiancé was convicted of assault and battery, and oh yeah, I tried to kill him.'_ She shook her head and fell onto the couch. This was all too horrible.

And what if she was wrong about the man? Maybe he was just some nice salesman from West Virginia. Maybe he just held an uncanny resemblance to Silver. Random chance and doppelgangers and all that shit.

And that meant it was possible that Alex had just found a politically suitable mate and was perfectly happy. Without her. _What if I've really lost Alex? _That possibility hurt her more than she realized it would. She wallowed in her pain for a while…At least Alex would be happy…

But she knew something wasn't right, and that it wasn't just her jealousy was talking. The fact that Silver had been released from jail and apparently disappeared couldn't be ignored. The possibility that Alex could be in danger, and the urge to protect her, rose above everything else. If he did turn out to be Silver, then she had to get Alex away from him before he hurt her, or worse: beat her to death, like he almost had Gina.

Liv groaned; it was going to be hell to get Alex away from him. The man was dangerously possessive of what he termed _his _property. Added to this, the fact that Alex was such a stubborn woman that she probably wouldn't give Liv the chance to explain herself. She could just hear Alex's voice 'Get over me, Olivia, I've moved on.'

Liv sighed and braced herself for the next day. She knew in her gut that Carlyle and Silver were the same man. She just had to hold out until she had the proof before she went to Alex. The fingerprints could speak for her.

* * *

O'Halloran showed up at her desk the next morning.

"That was quick," she smiled at him. He gave a bashful shrug and handed the file over. She took a breath and opened the file. Robert Carlyle's prints were a match to Roger Silver. They were the same man. The knot in Olivia's stomach became a hard stone.

"Is it good news?" O'Halloran asked. She gulped for air.

"No," she answered truthfully.

* * *

Olivia showed up at Alex's new office that just after lunch, after a long morning of talking herself through possible conversations. Olivia knew her office wasn't the place for this discussion, but she couldn't bring herself to go to Alex's apartment. She took a deep breath and turned Alex's doorknob. Maybe they could go for lunch…

"What do you want, Olivia?" Alex asked, not even looking up from her desk. No lunch date then. It hurt Olivia to see what they had become. She closed the door behind her and just stood across the office staring at Alex.

Alex heaved a dramatic sigh, "Look Olivia, I'm very busy. What do you want?" Olivia managed to walk over to the desk, still unsure how to broach the subject.

"How well do you know your fiancé?" she asked.

"Ah, so you've come to congratulate me," Alex said sarcastically. "Took you long enough."

Anger snapped in Olivia and she lost control, she threw Silver's file on Alex's desk, "What is this?" Alex asked angrily, flipping it open. "What the hell?" she demanded.

"I looked this guy up, Alex."

"You were checking up on Robert?" Alex asked angrily.

"I needed to make sure," Olivia said. She recomposed herself and adjusted her tone to a softer one, trying to keep them from descending into a mindless fight. She really needed Alex to listen to her, "Alex, there was a case a long time ago, before you joined the squad…," wrong way to start, she tried again, "I saw a picture of you and Robert and he looked so familiar I had to check," she said while Alex paced. At a glance at the clock, Alex hurriedly collected all the papers and photos and hid them in a drawer. Sensing she was almost out of time Olivia continued in a rush, "His real name is Roger Silver; he's a wife-batterer, Alex! His last wife almost died by his hand!" Alex's eyes shot up to meet Olivia's when she said that, and Liv swore she saw something in Alex's eyes, maybe a cry for help– but it was gone as the door behind them opened.

"Sweetie, are you ready for lunch?"

Olivia stiffened at the sound of Silver's voice.

"Uh, yes, let me just clean up a little," Alex said, shutting the drawer. Everything about Alex had just changed. She'd suddenly morphed from powerful ice queen into some meek creature. It made Olivia sick to her stomach.

"I've got the cab waiting," Silver said in a sickly sweet voice and Alex stopped cleaning.

"Alright, I'll just get my coat," she moved quickly. Silver stepped up next to Olivia,

"Ah, Detective Benson," he smiled at her knowingly. He'd done his research. She stared him hard in the eyes. He continued, "So, we meet again. How do you know my Alexandra?"

"We used to work together," Alex answered before Liv could. Roger didn't miss the pain that crossed Olivia's face, and he smirked.

"Until we meet again, Detective," he said as the left.

Alex didn't say anything.

* * *

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Thanks for reading! Thanks for the alerts and reviews too :D very shiny.

Just in case, it's been seven, eight months since the fight in chapter one. And I'm wrapping this up soon, I don't like them unhappy...and things are just getting worse for them :(

* * *

It was another week before Olivia managed to see Alex again, who was once again in Power Mode. Liv caught the blonde in a solitary moment. There was no preamble.

"You know my number if you need me," Olivia said.

"You're not getting me back."

"Alex, that is not what this is about," Olivia said angrily.

"Sure it isn't," Alex shot back and walked away. At the last second Olivia took her chance and dropped her spare keys into Alex's coat pocket, with the handmade bumblebee key chain still attached. She could only hope that Alex would have enough sense to come to her if she needed her.

* * *

Two more weeks passed, and then Alex didn't return after lunch one day. No one knew where she was. Olivia was tense, waiting for news of a reason. Sure enough, just after 11 that night she got a call.

"Where are you? …. I'll be right there."

Olivia pulled into the parking lot at Mercy Hospital and steeled herself for what she might find. She made sure her badge was visible as she went to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Alex Cabot," she said, flashing her id.

"That's not necessary Olivia, she's asked for you," the other nurse said, walking up. Olivia looked over, surprised,

"Kathleen!" she said, and grappled for small talk. Kathleen smiled sympathetically.

"I'm doing well, but you should get to Alex. She's in room 402, fourth floor, follow the green line to the elevator," she said, pointing.

"Thank you."

Olivia made her way, by now feeling her anger grow almost as large as her worry. She didn't know how badly Alex was hurt, but she knew who had hurt her. Her fists clenched as she imagined what state she might find Alex in. _I'll kill him myself, and I'll do it properly this time!_

Olivia found the room and braced herself before stepping inside. Thankfully Alex was alone, and appeared to be asleep on the bed. But Olivia knew she wasn't sleeping. She knew her too well. She also knew her well enough to just wait until Alex wanted to talk. She sat down in the chair next to the bed, facing Alex's back, watching her breathe. It was several minutes before Alex spoke,

"Thank you, for coming...I didn't know who else to call…he's driven everyone away," Alex said eventually. She sat up a little, and the blanket fell down her arm. Fresh and fading bruises came to light.

"Oh, Alex," Liv said, reaching out to caress her arm. Alex flinched away.

"Don't," she said, rushing to pull the blanket back up. But moving revealed her face.

"Alex, look at me," Olivia said. Alex wouldn't look up. Olivia moved around to sit next to her on the bed. Placing her hand under Alex's chin she lifted her face. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Alex's left eye was almost swollen shut, and her cheek was all purple and badly scratched. "What did he hit you with?" she asked, and Alex whimpered,

"A broken chair leg," she said in a very small voice. Olivia opened her arms and Alex fell into her. She clung to Olivia as sobs racked her body.

As the tears started to slow, the room door opened. Olivia tensed, preparing to unleash her anger on Roger, but it was only the doctor.

"Who are you?" he demanded of Olivia, stepping round the bed to get a very close look at her.

"A friend. Can I take her home now?"

"I need to see your hands."

"Why?" she asked, holding out her unblemished hands, annoyed at having to release Alex to do so.

"I need to make sure it wasn't you who beat her," he said, anger in his voice. But she passed inspection and he released her hands, "It's a miracle she even made it to the hospital on her own." _'She drove here?'_ Olivia looked at Alex in surprise.

"I didn't beat her, it was her asswipe fiancé," Olivia was unapologetic about insulting the man, and Alex didn't seem to hear, she was dozing on Liv's shoulder, safe in her arms. The doctor nodded at her comment, and spotted her badge,

"I assume that he's being taken care of then?"

"He will be, very shortly," Olivia said with conviction. She introduced herself, then asked, "So, is she well enough to leave?"

"She doesn't have a concussion, and the bruises will heal. She'll need to keep an eye on her eye, though, there may have been some damage done. Make sure she comes back in a week. And please, keep her safe,"

"I will," Olivia said, and the doctor left.

"Alex, honey, wake up. We need to leave." _Before Roger shows up. _She managed to rouse Alex enough to get her walking under her own power, mostly. "Where is Robert now, Alex?" Olivia had to ask.

"He went out," was her simple response. Olivia's anger at the man increased even more, if that was possible.

Olivia stopped by the desk to sign her out.

"Taking her back to your place?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah. Someone needs to look after her."

"Good idea."

* * *

Olivia had to help a bleary Alex with her seatbelt. Once Liv had Alex safely out of the hospital and in the car, she called the guys to go pick up Silver. Elliot was still swearing when he hung up the phone.

She got Alex into her apartment and settled. Alex had gone right to sleep, but she'd never really woken up after the hospital. Liv could feel the rage burning within her that someone had done this to Alex. And she could feel the guilt building, guilt that she hadn't managed to save Alex sooner. _He could have gone farther… _her anger began to rule over her grief.

Her phone rang.

"He's not home," Elliot said.

"Shit."

"Doorman said he left hours ago. Where else could he be? Could you ask Alex?"

"She was completely out of it. She's asleep now, and I don't want to wake her," she sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Fin and I are watching his place, and we've got some uniforms to watch his office."

"Alright. Call me if you get anything."

She hung up and then she just sat watching Alex sleep for a little while. She tried to see past all the angry bruises that mottled Alex's perfect skin. Olivia shook her head, wondering how things had all ended up so hideous.

Exhausted, she crawled into bed behind Alex. If she ignored the bruises and the ring on Alex's finger, it was almost like old times. She fell asleep pretending it was.

* * *

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Thanks for reading!

Warning, this is getting pretty dark :S

* * *

When Liv woke she was disoriented. It was still dark out, but something was wrong. _Why am I on the floor? My hands are tied behind my back!_ She wriggled around trying to free herself. _The fuck is going on? _she thought angrily, when someone's heavy boots stepped up behind her.

"Ah, Detective Benson, you're awake," Roger Silver's voice cut through her like ice. "Nice of you to join us," he said, spinning her around on her hardwood floor with his foot to face him. Rage burned in his eyes, as it did in hers. He seemed agitated, but he spoke in a disconcertingly calm tone when he said, "We've been waiting."

She moved to get up and he stepped on her stomach, pressing her into the floor.

"No, I'd really rather keep you down," he said with a sneer. Olivia tried to control her breathing. She needed to stay steady. Her gun was too far away. Her blood was loud as it rushed past her ears. She needed to reason with him for any hope of getting out of this alive.

"Where's Alex? What have you done with her, Roger?" she demanded, their eyes locked.

"Ah, so you do remember me. You're so very difficult to read, Detective," he said sarcastically.

"Where is Alex?" Olivia repeated.

"Oh, she's right here. Don't you worry about _my_ woman," Roger said, turning Olivia a little so she could see her own bed. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Alex tied down to her bed. The blonde was crying silently, and her good eye begged Olivia for forgiveness.

"I'm s-sorry," Alex tried to say, but Roger marched over and slapped her, and she fell silent. Olivia's anger flared.

"Let her go. Now," Olivia ordered from the floor.

Roger laughed, "Oh, I'm never letting her go. You'd be sensible to worry about what I'm going to do to you right now," he said, picking up her gun. He mimed shooting her. Suddenly the situation was even more dangerous. Olivia needed to switch tactics. Now with the gun he was getting excited and she could see reasoning with him was going to be almost impossible. New plan. Her spare gun behind her bedside table. It was only ten feet away. She imagined she could see it. She just had to make it over there without him catching on…she twisted in her bonds, searching for weakness.

Silver laughed at her struggling and moved very close to Olivia, bending over to get right in her face.

"Just try it, you're not getting out of here," he said.

It was all Olivia could do to not spit in his face. Silver smiled at her, amused by her, and then the look on his face became much darker, "Do you have any idea how hard you are to find, you bitch?" he demanded, the wild look in his eyes growing, "I spent months, fucking months, tracking you down! I finally find your building, but no one that looks like the bitch who shot me AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD!" he yelled, and kicked Olivia for good measure, "Why the fuck do you look so different?" he bent to caress her face with the muzzle of the gun, he cleared some of her hair out of the way and behind her ear, she steeled her gaze and never let her eyes leave his, "I had to follow so many women from your building before I found you. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? DO YOU?" he demanded, spittle hitting her face her was so close. And now his eyes were twinkling, "But then I got a break, one of your neighbours gave up your girlfriend, just up and pointed her out to me. Gotta love those nosy neighbours, don't you?" he stood and wandered over to Alex, whimpering on the bed as he comes closer. "So it dawns on me, you took my woman away from me, I would take yours. Fair is fair, no?"

Alex's crying became sobs as Roger caressed her leg, tracing ever higher. He put the gun down on the bed next to Alex's head and crawled up on top of her.

"Why did you leave the hospital without me?" he asked in his sickly sweet voice, "You know I would go to the ends of the Earth for you, and it hurts me to know that you were hurt and didn't call me."

Alex started to hiccough and she tried to struggle against his closeness, but he'd tied her bonds too tight. Olivia tried to swallow the rising vomit in her throat as she slid silently across the floor. She was getting closer to her gun, but the sounds Alex was making were too much. She had to get Silver's attention back on her.

"Alex, don't worry, honey. It'll be okay," she said, trying to sound as confident as she could from her position on the floor. Her words drew Silver's ire. He growled and she stopped her movements as Silver spun, aiming the gun at her, menacing.

He took a deep breath, "Shut the fuck up, you fucking dyke!" he yelled, looking at her with such hatred.

"I won't let you hurt her," she said. Neither blinked, and Roger climbed off Alex and stalked towards her.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" he asked, pushing his foot down into her side, towards the floor.

"I'm going to stop you," she said through gritted teeth and compressed lungs.

"How?" he asked, pushing even harder. When she could say nothing he laughed and headed back towards Alex.

"I won't let you have her," she said to his back. That stopped him. He spun, fire in his eyes.

"The hell you will!" he yelled, ran and kicked her hard in the gut, hard enough to send her back slamming into the dresser.

Olivia didn't have a chance to brace for it and she hit the dresser full on with her back, the handles digging painfully. She landed on the floor in a heap, the imprints from his boots felt all over her torso. Alex sounded like she was hyperventillating on the bed. Olivia gritted her teeth, they had to get out of here.

* * *

TBC....!


End file.
